Dcigs
Dcigs (AKA D'Andre Gary Siggas) is a starter fighter in Youtube Battle. Story In Youtube Battle, his story is that he was making one of his Angry Black Man ''videos where he would rant about McDonalds. However, a worm hole sends him to a alternate dimension where Youtube celebrities are forced to fight to the death. While fighting there, he battles Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla, Charlie McDonnell, Dramatic Gopher, Freddie Wong, Annoying Orange, Charlie the Unicorn and Fred. He also teams up with Charlie McDonnell and Gopher. Winning his right to survive and return home, he is told that his final oppenent is his greatest enemy: The Pine Sol Lady. Dcigs falls to the ground and shouts "NOOOO!", before fighting The Pine Sol Lady as a boss. Once she is defeated, Dcigs returns home to finish his video. He runs to the camera he was using, says ''"I'm Back!", ''but then starts to shout "NOOOO!" because he sees the Statue of Liberity, modified into looking like The Pine Sol Lady and buried under sand... Quotes *"Damn!"'' *''"This is for the Siggas Nation!"'' *''"Walk with my tits! Walk, Walk with my tits!"'' *''"NOOOO!"'' *''"Look out citizens, it's Aqua Nigga!"'' *''"Tis I, Negro Thor!"'' *''"Siggas.... BLAST!"'' Stats Dcigs is a very slow, but strong character. His inability to double jump shows how heavy his character is, but he has the highest strength level possible and his health is considerably high too. His blocking attack can block almost any attack in the game. *'Speed: '''Slowest; 2/5 *'Strength: Strongest; 5/5 *'Agility: '''Heavy; 2/5 *'Health: 'High; 4/5 *'Power Increase: 'High; 3/5 Moveset *'Siggas Punch: 'A punch that is performed by pressing the Square button once or twice. *'Belly Bounce: 'This attack allows Dcigs to attack his enemies with his stomach. It is peformed by pressing Square button three times. *'Ass kicking Kick: A kick that is performed by pressing the Triangle button once or twice. *'Ass kicking Spin: '''A powerful spin kick that is perfomed by pressing the Triangle button three times. *'Belly Slam: A attack that allows Dcigs to crush his oppenents with his stomach by jumping and falling onto them. It is peformed by pressing the X and Square button. *'Siggas Block: '''Dcigs's defensive block attack is the strongest block in the game. It can block almost any attack and is hard to break Dcigs out of his defensive positon once he is in it. Powers *'Sefus Throw- 'Dcigs's first power is to throw his small friend; Sefus who has appeared in many of his videos. Dcigs performs this power by pulling Sefus from out of his pocket and throwing him at a oppenent. Sefus also rebounds off of when he hits a oppenent and if angled right, he can possibly hit another oppenent. His limited amount of rebounds is five times. When being thrown, Sefus shouts ''"Bring that ass over!". *'Aqua Headbutt- '''Dcigs's second power is to transform into his alter ego; Aqua Nigga[1] . Dcigs performs this power by transforming into Aqua Nigga, then saying ''"Look out citizens, it's Aqua Nigga!" ''and he headbutts the nearest oppenent. *'Negro Thunder- 'Dcigs's third power is to transform into his alter ego; Negro Thor from his video: ''Trolling in Real Life: Avengers. This power only lasts five seconds, but the damage it causes is extremely high. Dcigs peforms this power by instantly transforming into Negro Thor, shouting "Tis I, Negro Thor!", ''then using his hammer to discharge a horizontial, powerful Thunder beam. *'Siggas Blast!- 'Dcigs final power is to use his special ability; Siggas Blast. This power instantly kills any oppenent it comes into contact with. Dcigs peforms the power by looking at his hand, blue energy comes from it and a voice in his head says "Use your power, my son...". Then, he fires the blue energy, shouting "Siggas... BLAST!". The player can control where the blue energy will go on the screen. The power only lasts for ten seconds, but it is one of the most powerful final powers of the game. Costumes *'Pine Sol Lady *'Topless' *'Aqua Nigga' Category:Fighter Category:Characters